


Это такое "да"

by KaliKon



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliKon/pseuds/KaliKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хирако и Урахары всегда есть тема для разговора</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это такое "да"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы - 2013  
> Бета - Shadowdancer, Emberstone
> 
> Примечания:  
> 1\. мико и каннуси — служители в синтоистком храме, на традиционной японской свадьбе выступают в качестве жрицы и священника.  
> 2\. сиро-маку — традиционный наряд невесты, свадебное кимоно.

Руки уже не держали, а потому Урахара позволил себе устроиться прямо на Хирако, уткнувшись лбом в ямку под ключицей. Раскинув руки, тот лежал под ним, тяжело дыша, и Урахара поднял голову, желая убедиться, что все в порядке. Взгляд упал на губы, которые тут же растянулись в довольной и крайне едкой ухмылке, больше похожей на оскал.

— Можно даже сказать, что я устал. Прямо с порога... Вообще-то, ничего против не имею, просто ты обычно не столь напорист. Да еще на глазах у Йоруичи… И что скажет твой прекрасный капитан, а, Киске?

— Мой прекрасный капитан не она, — Урахара пробубнил последнюю фразу куда-то в шею, перемежая слова поцелуями. — Мой — костлявый мужик с катаной.

Хирако хмыкнул, а потом, не удержавшись, рассмеялся. Урахара кожей чувствовал, как сначала где-то в солнечном сплетении Хирако зарождается дрожь, потом поднимается выше - через горло с остро выступающим кадыком, рождая на губах легкое ощущение щекотки, и наконец, теплый воздух шевелит спутанные волосы. Почему он раньше не замечал, как это приятно?

— Прекрасный капитан! Может, выйдешь за меня, такого прекрасного? — Урахара ощутил, как ему дуют в макушку. — Ну, Киске? Будет весело. Традиционная свадьба по всем правилам: Йоруичи — мико, Тессай — каннуси, ты в сиро-маку и в панамке с веером, — Хирако обнял его и заговорщически зашептал. — Я тебе даже в любви признаюсь. Так что подумай.

Урахара вновь ощутил пробирающую насквозь дрожь — Хирако снова смеялся.

— Мне нравится ваш… твой смех.

— Да? — противно протянув звук «а», Хирако поднял голову, ощутимо приложив Урахару подбородком по лбу, и недоверчиво прищурился. — Чего это с тобой сегодня? Утянул трахаться, не поздоровавшись, назвал «прекрасным», мой смех ему нравится… А, знаю! Тессай заставил убраться, и ты отравился пылью? Или Уруру приняла тебя за пустого и шахарнула из своей супер-пушки? Нет? По радио объявили очередной конец света? Тоже нет? Тогда… — Хирако дурашливо ужаснулся. — Неужели Айзен покаялся и сделал себе харакири?

— Хирако-сан… — Урахара лег рядом, повернулся на бок и растеряно улыбнулся.

Тот сразу как-то погрустнел, губы сжались в линию. Урахара подумал, что он сейчас начнет ругаться, но Хирако лишь махнул рукой в воздухе.

— А, нет, все в порядке. Я вновь «Хирако-сан», сеанс нежностей окончен, свадьба откладывается. Ладно, черт с ней, — как-то обреченно вздохнув, Хирако протянул руку в сторону и стал рыться в ворохе одежды. — Так, здесь из моего только носки. И коппола. Где все остальное?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Хирако сел и сыто потянулся. Прогнувшись, завернул руку за спину и почесался — Урахара видел, как от каждого движения сходятся острые лопатки. Потом резко встал с футона, как будто и не говорил об усталости, и, разыскав свои вещи, стал одеваться.

— Хирако…

— Шинджи! — голос прозвучал глухо — Хирако наклонился за рубашкой, продемонстрировав уже обтянутый модными брюками тощий зад. — Шин! — Хирако попал в левый рукав. — Джи! — просунул руку в правый. — Коротко и со вкусом. Если за что и можно любить моих родителей, так это за выбор имени. И раз мы с тобой спим вот уже... сто? Нет, сто десять лет, то твоя отговорка «Мы с вами не так хорошо знакомы» как-то не катит.

— Хирако-сан… — Урахара сел.

— И не надо впаривать мне про клановое воспитание семьи Шихоин. Йоруичи, кстати, вообще на церемонии не заморачивается, — пальцы ловко расправились с пуговицами.

— Хирако-сан…

— Киске, мы с тобой последние сто лет трахаемся, а тебе меня по имени назвать сложно?!

Хирако наконец повернулся к нему лицом. Но посмотрев Урахаре в глаза, только зло сплюнул и ругнулся, помянув недобрым словом всех меносов, гиллианов и Васто Лордов, а также Общество Душ, Айзена и Совет до кучи.

— Какие вы слова знаете, Хирако-сан.

— Что бы там про меня ни думали, я образованный человек. Отчеты так вообще всегда сам писал. С опозданием, но… Так, не уводи меня от темы! Вот зараза!

Убедившись, что галстук без зеркала он сейчас не завяжет, Хирако просто повесил его на шею. Подошел к футону, нагнулся, выуживая остатки своего гардероба из кучи с вещами Урахары. Молча закончил одеваться. И направился к выходу.

За все это время Урахара не проронил ни слова, взглядом провожая каждое движение и вспоминая ту приятную дрожь. А когда Хирако стал открывать седзи, сказал:

— Я думаю, что сиро-маку больше пойдет вам… тебе, Шинджи.

Остановившись, Хирако — нет, Шинджи — повернулся и замер в пол оборота:

— Это сейчас было такое «Прости меня, идиота, я больше не буду вести себя, как благородная девица, которая даже маму с папой по имени назвать не может»? — Шинджи выжидающе посмотрел на Урахару.

— Да.

— А это «да», которое «и в горе, и в радости»? — Шинджи в два шага оказался рядом и плюхнулся на футон.

— Да, — Урахара просто пожал плечами. — И горе мы уже пережили.

Шинджи хмыкнул и, сняв копполу, закрутил ее на пальце:

— Ладно, Киске, «да» — значит «да», — на его лице появилась нахальная улыбка. — То есть зря я собрался?

Урахара прищурился, а потом уткнулся носом Шинджи в плечо и прошептал:

— Еще как зря.


End file.
